onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Desolation Division
The Imperium Desolation Division is one of three military Division that the Lorem Ipsum neither create or helped create rather his youngest son Jerod created for the single and horrible purpose of using it as a way to instill fear. His hope would be to use them to reinforce his reign after his father died. Due to the coming of UGI Soreghelli War they were used to wreck near immeasurable havoc in the Novan Galaxy while the war was fought with the United galaxies and their regions against these extra galactic foes. A Twisted History Jerod Tech always enjoyed his life of leisure and would go to any lengths to maintain it, unlike his brother who played closer to the rules of honorable warfare, he was his opposite in almost every way and was able to wear a mask in the presence of his father preventing his father from discovering not just his lifestyle but also his plans for the Imperium following his death. Unlike his brother he preferred watching warfare from a distance he liked relying on others to do the job. He needed a division of worker similar to the Supreme Elite who would not question his orders, but he needed them to be able to harm other members of his family, especially his brother whose military achievements and honorable stance of warfare made him popular among his soldiers, and those who served with or under him from other nations. He needed a force that he could depend upon that would sacrifice their lives to bring glory to him and sway the the Imperium to following him and not his brother. To do this he created a secret division know by the common word Desolation. A Twisted Breed The Desolation Division was created using not cloning methods but a highly advanced Cyberspace to Flesh Grafting Printer. By handling it this way he could avoid having ships being shipped to some base of operations that would deliver supplies to create the divisions troops thus not inviting investigation. His reflection of cruelty is strongly emphasized in his division's species. (See: Dreadvine .) A Devious Division The division is infamous for cannibalizing its own, even while their still alive. They were genetically bred to be death defying and are incredibly hard to kill, they are more often left for dead and then rise back up on their killers then they are killed. Immensely strong and tough they have survived entire structures falling on top of them to only rise again (injured) but undaunted. In their genetics they have been created to be Algolangiac, Anthropophagy_ic, Autassassinophilliaic, Erotophonoic, Sociopathic, and Merciless killers. All Jerod Tech had to do was give the order and a Desolation suicide troopship would smash into a planet and release its deadly passengers. They would exterminate all life on a planets surface within the next 15 days. All life. Environments, animals, men, women, children, and even each other then afterward. The last surviving one then can put together the wreckage of the ships and make his way off world and back to the base of operations, (wherever that is). Then survivor then teaches the new created recruits on how to be ready for the next mission. In sense because of their unique creation all they need is a computer and a CFGP which can be portablized and activatable only by a Dreadvine. Category:Immoruti Imperium Military Divisions